


Nieświadomy

by GodOfWar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, biedny Severus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten związek był tajemnicą, więc naturalnie wiedzieli o nim wszyscy. No, prawie wszyscy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieświadomy

Severus Snape miał bardzo uporządkowane życie, co więcej był tego całkowicie świadom i bardzo dbał o ten stan rzeczy. Musiał. Prawdopodobnym jest, że gdyby rzucił to wszystko w diabły byłby równie dojrzały emocjonalnie co Szalony Kapelusznik. Dlatego też profesor Snape miłował się w dobrej organizacji przestrzeni zarówno umysłowej jak i tej najbardziej środowiskowej.

Wszystko co robił i co posiadał katalogował z pietyzmem i niesłychana dokładnością, dzięki którym był tak dobry w swoim fachu.  
Każda rzecz na i w jego biurku miała swoje określone i niezmienne miejsce a choćby półcentymetrowe odstępstwo od właściwego stanu ich położenia wprowadzało Severusa w irytację często graniczącą z absurdem.

Jednak jak w każdym domu i umyśle, choćby nie wiadomo jak dobrze uporządkowanym, zawsze znajdowała się co najmniej jedna szuflada, która nie pasowała do całej reszty. Szuflada na tak zwane szpargały. Mroczne, pochłaniające czas otchłanie pełne nierozwiązywalnych zagadek i tajemnic przeszłości, rzeczy trzymane z sentymentu i te, które mogą się jeszcze kiedyś przydać. Także te, których szkoda wyrzucać, no i nie wolno zapomnieć o tych, o których jednak wolałoby się zapomnieć, ale trzyma się pomimo to w nadziei, ze kiedyś jednak będziemy w stanie do nich powrócić. Stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim lekiem i pokazać mu środkowy palec na odchodne.

Severus nie lubił tej szuflady. Kiedy musiał do niej zajrzeć robił to z najwyższą ostrożnością i niechęcią, nierzadko wzbraniając się nogami i rękami, bardzo starannie omijając rzeczy do których nie chciał wracać. Nie w tym stuleciu a najlepiej wcale. Taka walka rzadko przynosiła coś więcej prócz uczucia beznadziei i moralnego kaca, za którym zazwyczaj podążał kac już bardziej realny powstały zazwyczaj z pomocą zbyt mocnego koniaku lub zbyt słabego wina poprawianego potem Ognistą. Nie robią już takich alkoholi jak kiedyś...

Nigdy nie uważał się za sentymentalnego,ba! Spytany, prawdopodobnie obraziłby się śmiertelnie a w jego mrocznych zakamarkach niebezpiecznego jak wnętrze reaktora jądrowego umysłu już zacząłby knuć się podstępny plan zemsty.

O nie, nienawidził rozpamiętywać, a już tym bardziej jeśli owo rozpamiętywanie skupiało się wokół rzeczy złych lub gorszych. Chyba właśnie dlatego błogo egzystował sobie w teraźniejszości, dopóki ktoś w całej swojej nieświadomości nie wyzwalał iskierki podpalającej niezbyt długi lont, nieuchronnie doprowadzając do katastrofy. Przez kogoś miał oczywiście na myśli wiszącą nad jego głową zmorę swej egzystencji, której imię tak doskonale nadawało się do wycedzenia przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry Potter. Dzieciak – Który – Żyje – Jedynie – Po – To – By - Zatruwać – Severusowi – Snape'owi – Życie – I – Odmawia – Przyznania – Faktu – Iż – Jest – Równie – Arogancki – Jak – Jego – Ojciec. Mały emocjonalny wampir wysysający z niego racjonalne myślenie i zostawiający w to miejsce jedynie kule zimnej pulsującej antygryfońskiej furii.

Przy Potterze Armagedon się nie uda. Severus oczyma swej bogatej wyobraźni potrafił bez trudu zobaczyć tę sielankowa scenę, gdy wszystko rozpieprza się w drobny mak. Ludzi świrujących i biegających w amoku po ulicach, poobdzierani, brudni z oczyma zwierząt pozamykanych w klatkach. Wybuchające wulkany plujące lawą i pyłem, buchające strugami płynnego ognia i dymu. Ognie piekielne jaskrawe niczym fajerwerki puszczane podczas ważnych uroczystości. Co za bal! 

I tu nagle bum! Wchodzi Potter w całej swej Gryfońskiej krasie, włos rozwiany, oczy jak rozżarzone zielone węgielki i wszystko to koncertowo rozpiernicza i cały nastrój pryska. Diabły szlochają bezradnie wydrapując sobie oczy, chaos szerzy się w przerażającym tempie i panuje ogólna rozpierducha a Potter stoi dumnie z wypięta piersią i krzyczy głośno jakiś frazes typu ja was wszystkich uratuje, wyciąga różdżkę i puf! Kończy tak cudownie zapowiadający się koniec świata. 

Severus wychodzi z prostego i trafnego zresztą założenia, iż Złoty Chłopiec jest w stanie zepsuć dosłownie wszystko. Postawiłby nawet galeona na to, że i trzy metalowe kulki by się nie ostały długo. Zapewne jedna by połknął, druga zgubił a trzecia niewątpliwie rozwaliłby zaklęciem. Niechcący. 

Snape ze wszystkich dni zniszczonych przez ten mobilny kataklizm pamięta szczególnie jeden, który bardzo silnie zagnieździł się w jego podświadomości (i tylko tam), w szufladce na szpargały i powracał jak dobrze wyważony bumerang pomimo usilnych starań, by całkiem usunąć go z pamięci. Szkoda, że nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, komu zaufałby ze starym dobrym i stuprocentowo skutecznym Oblivate...

 

A zaczęło się mniej więcej tak.

 

Jak większość dni Severusa Snape'a ten również zaczął się dość spokojnie. Profesor obudził się o godzinie szóstej dwadzieścia cztery, gdyż jak obliczył, w ten sposób mógł zrobić wszystko, co było do zrobienia i zawsze przybyć na swoje zajęcia idealnie z dzwonkiem. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie został akurat zobligowany do wykonywania jakiegoś arcyważnego zadania nałożonego na niego przez Albusa. Przez arcyważne Severus zazwyczaj rozumiał: niepoważne, bezcelowe i nie przynoszące żadnych korzyści. Nikt jeszcze nie oskarżył dyrektora o bycie w pełni zdrowym na umyśle. Mistrz Eliksirów nie jeden raz zastanawiał się jak wiele w tym było z gry a jak wiele z prawdziwego charakteru Dumbledore'a. Przeważnie dość szybko rezygnował z roztrząsania tej kwestii i pakował ją do szufladki z cała resztą nierozwiązywalnych problemów, gdzie pozostawała przez jakiś czas.

Snape zmitrężył chwilę przyglądając się wiszącym w szafie szatom. Skrzywił się, ponieważ skrzaty najwidoczniej nie zdarzyły jeszcze dostarczyć jego ulubionej z trzydziestoma pięcioma czarnymi jak oczy żuka guziczkami. Trudno, będzie musiał zadowolić się tą z dwudziestoma siedmioma. Co do licha go podkusiło, by wybrać szatę z tak absurdalną ilością guzików?

Nie lubił Wielkiej Sali. Nawet bardzo. Banda oszołomionych zbyt wysoka ilością hormonów bachorów i naćpana kadra pedagogiczna. Severus nie wiedział co ćpali, ani kiedy, ani tym bardziej dlaczego on sam nie otrzymał zaproszenia(nie żeby poszedł, oczywiście), ale był pewien, że każdy z nich był na haju. No bo kto normalny byłby o poranku w tak radosnym nastroju mając w perspektywie nauczanie zgrai niekompetentnych lub(przeważnie) skrajnie głupich nastolatków? Nastolatków, na Boga!  
Mistrz Eliksirów, jak już łatwo się było zorientować nie przepadał za nastolatkami. Były brudne, głośne, wyzywające i pyskate. I zawsze myślały, że wiedzą lepiej, podczas gdy to on, Severus Snape, zawsze wiedział lepiej.

Usiadł przy głównym stole, w duchu, bardzo cichutko dziękując wszystkim nieświętym świętościom za istnienie skrzatów domowych, ponieważ nikt nie potrafił zrobić takiej kawy jak one. Jego marsowe czoło wypogodziło się nieco (nie żeby ktokolwiek zauważył różnicę) gdy czarna fala płynnej energii trafiła prosto do jego żył. Z tą iskierką nowego zapału zabrał się za smarowanie tosta krwistoczerwonym żurawinowym dżemem. I już już miał się oddać swemu ulubionemu zajęciu, czyli wypalaniu dziur w czaszce Pottera, gdy nagle zauważył, iż nie wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. 

Tam, miejsce obok Pansy i Blaise'a było puste. Nieokupowane. Nie zajęte przez jego bardzo własnego chrześniaka. Owszem, może Draco nie był rannym ptaszkiem, ale wiedział, że żaden Malfoy nigdy nie opuścił posiłku bez powodu. Marszcząc gniewnie brwi dopił kawę i skonsumował nieszczęsnego tosta, decydując, że położy kres swojemu nagłemu zaniepokojeniu, ignorując wszelkie uczucia, które zgodnym chórem wołały, by absolutnie się w tą sprawę nie mieszał. Był Opiekunem Domu, oczywiście, że musiał się wmieszać, głupie przeczucia, wcale się nie znają na prawdziwym życiu.

Wstał z miejsca i dbając by jego chód był równie pewny i elegancki jak zwykle, podążył do szepczących ze sobą nastolatków.

\- Panie Zabini, czy wie pan może co dzieje się z panem Malfoy'em?

\- Został w dormitorium, sir. Mówił, że źle się czuje i gdy tylko się dobudzi pójdzie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, panie Profesorze.

Severus musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, ze jego wnętrzności zagotowały się niczym kociołek Longbottoma . Ten mały smark ma za chrzestnego Mistrza Eliksirów a po lekarstwa idzie do jakiejś niewydarzonej szkolnej pielęgniarki? Niedoczekanie.

Gdyby Severus zachciał choć odrobinę dłużej pozostać w Wielkiej Sali, prawdopodobnie jego uwagę zwróciłyby dwie rzeczy. Dwójka młodych Ślizgonów zasłaniająca usta dłońmi i parskająca w nieudanych próbach powstrzymania śmiechu. A także fakt, że Draco Malfoy nie był jedynym, który nie dotarł na śniadanie. O czym wyraźnie świadczyły dwie pary zaniepokojonych oczu wpatrujących się puste miejsce.

Pierwszą podejrzaną rzeczą jaką zobaczył Snape wchodząc na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów szóstego rocznika, był wiszący na klamce krawat. Prawdopodobnie mogłoby to nawet umknąć jego uwadze, gdyby nie fakt, że był to gryfoński krawat. Czerwono – złota materia otwarcie szydziła z niego, dźgając go w oczy swą przeraźliwą krzykliwością.  
Zapewne gdyby Severus wychowywał się w odrobinę innym otoczeniu zdołałby z miejsca ustalić powód dla którego owy krawat aktualnie wisiał właśnie w ten rażąco - kłujący sposób.

Drzwi były zamknięte w ten irytująco zamknięto zamknięty sposób, w którym zwykle zamykane są drzwi, gdy ktoś używa klucza. Draco nigdy nie używał klucza. Nie było człowieka, który by się odważył otworzyć owe drzwi bez uprzedniego zapukania i zaanonsowania się. Profesor z coraz większym napięciem przetwarzał te dwa dziwne fakty, czując, że jakakolwiek jest przyczyna ich wystąpienia w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie, rozwiązanie tej zagadki jest bardzo bliskie.

Otworzył drzwi już po pierwszym spojrzeniu wiedział, że popełnił jedną z dwóch największych pomyłek w swoim życiu. Zważywszy na fakt, że popełnił naprawdę sporo błędów, które często miały katastrofalne skutki, można tylko wyobrazić sobie skalę jaką osiągnęły te dwa.

Jego słodki, kochany niewinny chrześniak ( nie, Severus wcale nie uważał, że jest stronniczy) leżał niemalże nagi, chichocząc ( chichocząc, do diaska!) podczas gdy Potter opierając się na łokciu całował go po żebrach z drugą ręką błądzącą w okolicach gumki bokserek i na oczach biednego świadka owej sceny, dłoń tego nieznośnego bachora wsunęła się jak wąż pod bieliznę Draco, kradnąc mu na chwilę oddech.

Fakt, że Draco kompletnie się nie opierał a nawet zachęcił tą dłoń pomrukiem i uniesieniem bioder do dalszej eksploracji wykluczył co najmniej pięć hipotez Severusa, które w tym czasie przemknęły mu przez głowę. Amortencja! Mistrz Eliksirów wysilił wzrok, by zobaczyć te sławetne objawy obłąkańczej namiętności. Owszem była pomiędzy nimi żądza, ale wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie. Sev może i nie był ekspertem, ale owa namiętność niewiele się różniła od przeciętnej i tak właśnie upadła jego najbardziej logiczna teoria. 

Być może kogoś zdziwiłby fakt, że głowa a czasem i szyja domu Slytherina nie reaguje na zaistniałą sytuację. 

Jedni mogliby powiedzieć, że to szok graniczący z katatonią. Inni, że szczery zachwyt nad młodzieńczą, nieskrępowaną męską miłością. Jednak prawdziwą przyczyna tego stanu był fakt, iż krawat na klamce i klucz w drzwiach stanowiły jedynie kolejno pierwszą i drugą zaporę. Aktualnie jedyne co drogi Severus był w stanie zrobić w tym momencie, to patrzeć bezradnie zaplatany zaklęciem swobodnego zwisu, Silencio, Ligo i Petryficus Totalus i obmyślać kolejne powody dla których to co widzi, nie może się dziać. Zwłaszcza, że już na samym początku przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości czy ich intencje w stosunku do siebie są zupełnie niewinne... Właśnie w tym momencie zaczął obawiać się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

Potter uśmiechał się uśmiechem który sprawił, że Severus zadrżał i poczuł jak zimny pot spływa mu po karku. 

Te diabelskie zielone oczy błysnęły dziko i Draco nawet nie pisnąwszy z zaskoczenia stał się łatwą ofiarą tych łapczywych wąskich ust. Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie w tej chwili jego niewinny chrześniak przepadł na zawsze, a to co wyłoni się z tego łóżka gdy już skończą, będzie skrzywioną dewiacją tego kochanego, uroczego chłopca. Zostanie spotteryzowany. Nie do odratowania.

Severus bardzo chciał zamknąć oczy. Bardzo. Zastanawiał się który z nich jest odpowiedzialny za tak różnorodną skomplikowaną ochronę. Normalnie stawiałby na swojego podopiecznego, gdyby nie fakt, że nigdy nie był dobry w mieszaniu zaklęć ofensywnych z defensywą. Zwłaszcza z tak nieskomplikowanie skuteczną. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, dał się złapać jak amator.

Jego umysł mimo wielogodzinnych, niemal nieustannych, ćwiczeń, nie był w stanie oderwać się całkowicie od tego co widziały oczy. Draco śmiiejąc się gardłowo wymruczał coś do Pottera i wciągnął go na siebie, najwyraźniej domagajac się pocałunku. Jego jasne delikatne dłonie błądziły po barkach i plecach Pottera zostawiając czerwone ślady po paznokciach. Gdy dotarły do pośladków nadal obitych w wąskie dźinsy, warknał z frustracji. I burcząc kazał je natychmiast ściągnąć. Potter wstał i rozpiął pasek. Był w trakcie zsuwania spodni z bioder, gdy w nagłym przeczuciu zerknął w stronę drzwi po to tylko by zobaczyć Severusa lewitującego metr nad podłogą, związanego i w każdy inny sposób unieruchomionego. Jeśli był zaskoczony to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Szybciej Harry!

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

\- Och, daj mi! Co to jest? Mów! 

\- Spójrz w prawo. 

\- Co? Nic tam nie...oj. Witam panie Profesorze. 

Przez jedna chwilę panowała głęboka cisza, Harry westchnął głośno i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Draco.

\- Straciłeś ochotę, prawda? - Spytał zawiedziony. Draco skinął głową z ponurą miną. Potter naciągnął spodnie i rozglądając za swoją koszulą rzucił na łóżko ubrania blondyna. - Jak myślisz, która opcja?

\- Nie wypróbowali jeszcze trójki.

Harry potarł w zamyśleniu kępkę włosów, która dumnie gościła na jego brodzie od kilku tygodni. Ruchem dłoni przywołał różdżkę i wymruczał kilka zaklęć. Na stole pojawiła się pusta fiolka z podpisem, kubek do połowy dopitej herbaty i paczka chusteczek.

\- Są tacy przewidywalni, prawda?

Draco tylko zachichotał i zaczął wciągać koszulę, a Severus śledzący całą tą rozmowę tylko mógł z szeroko otwartymi oczami szarpać się bezsilnie w magicznych więzach. Blondyn wyciągnął skądś paczkę cukierków i uważnie czytając dołączoną instrukcję pogrzebał w papierowej torebce, wyciągając niebieskiego ciągutka. 

\- Buty, Harry. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i usiadł na łóżku zawiązując trampki.

\- Wszystko? - Draco uniósł kciuk a potem z kwaśna miną przeżuł cukierka. Zanim nie minęła sekunda zaczął kichać. Harry podał mu kilka chusteczek. Zużyte wrzucali na nocna szafkę w doskonale widocznym miejscu. - No to gramy.

Różdżka Harry'ego wykonała zgrabny szybki ruch. Wszystkie ograniczenia nałożone na biednego Severusa zostały zdjęte, lecz zanim zdołał wpaść w całkiem zrozumiałą furię, w jego kierunku pomknęły dwa zaklęcia.

Severus zamrugał. Po co on tu? A tak, młody Malfoy był przeziębiony. Spojrzał na drzwi mając całkiem niezrozumiałe uczucie deja vu i dziwna myśl o gryfońskim krawacie wiszącym na tej klamce przegalopowała po jego podświadomości. Pokręcił głową i wszedł.

\- Draco...- Obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie szukając odstępstw od normy. Zmięte chusteczki, herbata z pływajacym plasterkiem cytryny, fiolka po pieprzowym eliksirze i Potter siedzący w krzesle obok łóżka, gdy Draco wciągał buty, od czasu do czasu wycierając czerwony nos w materiał z wyszytym w rogu MM.

\- Dzień dobry. - Odpowiedzieli chórkiem chłopcy. Potter spojrzał na niego niepewnie spod bujnej rozczochranej grzywki.

\- Panna Parkinson wspominała, że jesteś chory.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

\- To tylko katar i już przechodzi, Potter przyniósł mi eliksir ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Potter? 

\- Pani Pomfrey mnie zatrzymała i kazała mu to przynieść. Podobno już wczoraj nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. - Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami jakby było mu to całkiem obojętne. Wstał i podniós swoją torbę z łóżka. Zerknął nieco speszony i nerwowo splatajac ręce powiezdział. - Um...profesorze? Lekcja zaczyna się za siedem minut, więc...mogę już iść?

Severus nie był pewien dlaczego owo wspomnienie nieustannie do niego wracało. I co miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego katar Malfoy'a i czerwono złoty krawat? Jego szufladka na szpargały domagała się coraz większej uwagi, co nieodmienie doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Oooo, nie odpuści Potterowi, już zwłaszcza za to, że okupuje jego podświadomosc nie dajac mu ani chwili spokoju. Już on go kiedys dopadnie.

\- Znowu to zrobiliście? - Blondyn i szatyn potwierdzają jednakowymi uśmiechami. Blaise kręcąc głową pyta: - Który to już raz?

\- Ósmy. Jeszcze trochę i całkiem straci pamięć. - Harry'emu z trudem udaje się nie podskakiwać z radości. Wredny nietoperz, ma za swoje.

\- Więc może powinniście mu powiedzieć? Jest jedynym w szkole oprócz Granger i Weasley'a, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą. - Pansy spojrzała na Draco z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Nie powiem mu. A już zwłaszcza gdy nadal chodzę do tej szkoły. Chce jeszcze trochę pożyć, a co ważniejsze chce żeby Harry też dożył rozdania dyplomów. Wyobrażasz sobie co by mu zrobił?

\- Jakby mnie złapał. 

Ironiczny uśmieszek Pottera sprawia, że dwójka z trójki Ślizgonów ostrożnie cofa się do tyłu o bezpieczną odległość. O tak, Harry Potter, jak się okazało w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, potrafił być okrutnie mściwą i subtelną gnidą. Niemal zaczęli współczuć Czarnemu Panu. Niemal.

\- Macie jeszcze jakieś plany awaryjne w zapasie?

Obserwują jak na usta kochanków wypełza prawdziwie przerażający uśmiech. Zgodnie postanawiają, że nie chcą wiedzieć jaki rodzaj tortur potrafi wysmażyć chodzący Kataklizm i blond Katastrofa. Są prawdziwie przerażający gdy zaczynają knuć. Sobowtóry Weasley są przy nich jak niewinne słodkie cherubiny.

\- Parę.

\- Harry, pamiętasz co robiliśmy zanim Sev nam przerwał?

\- Mam jakieś mgliste pojęcie. - Potter pochyla się i całuje jego szyję w szczególnie czułe miejsce tuż za uchem. - Wiesz, teraz gdy tak patrze zdaje mi się, że jestem jakby bliżej...odpowiedzi.

Draco niecierpliwie wygania ich z pokoju jedną ręką. Zamykają za sobą drzwi. Blaise przeczesuje włosy i upewniając się, że nie ma w pobliżu ni żywej duszy, pyta:  
\- Jak myślisz jak długo będą w stanie to ukryć? 

\- Wiesz, sądzę, że Sev i Gryfiaki nawet i na łożu śmierci będą boleśnie nieświadomi.

\- A gazety?

\- A widziałeś ostatni artykuł Proroka? Trzymają prasę w garści. Powinniśmy kupić popcorn i zająć miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie.

\- Może masz rację...

\- Wiem, że mam.

-Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Co to jest popcorn?

**Author's Note:**

> Mała rzecz, napisana tak dawno temu, że nie warto wspominać :P


End file.
